


Blood

by OYaeYun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Blood Drinking, Child Abuse, Child Death, Cyborgs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Future, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Police, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OYaeYun/pseuds/OYaeYun
Summary: Set in the future where cyborgs, androids, and humans coexist.  Jackson Wang is a passionate and hardworking agent under the Department of Security with a heart of gold.  Jackson Wang strongly believes in peace between all kind but there are few like him.  Im Jaebum is a cyborg not fond of humans, especially not of humans that work for the law.  With crime rates on a continuous rise, Jackson Wang is transferred to district 221 to investigate.  Im Jaebum, however, wants nothing more than to keep humans and the law away- and he intends to make sure of it. [ON HIATUS]





	1. District 221 (part 1)

# Welcome to District 221

"Mr. Im, the temperature tonight is what would be considered as 'chilly'. I worry for your well-being and therefore I have brought a scarf for you." Android C-221 speaks, scarf neatly folded in his arms.

Jaebum tilts his head back, eyes fluttering open. His eyes scan and process the sight before him, more specifically the building across from him. The building, much like almost everything else within a twenty-five mile radius, is decrepit. The neon signs at the entrance of the alleyway, hanging onto the the building opposite of Jaebum, flicker on and off as they struggle to cling onto life... much like the city itself. He glances to his right and out to the street, his eyes adjusting to see past the steam rising from the sewer grates, and looks at a pair of half-broken half-functioning androids. The male android has his lower jaw dangling, cracked on its left side and from the sounds being emitted from its body, his system is failing. The second android is a small child, no more than six years old. The child seems terrified as they help the male android limp down the mostly empty street.

"Well, I've gotta give you two credit for making it as far as you did."

Jaebum's eyes flicker away from the pair and to the third being. Jaebum frowns, eyes narrowed.

' _Human._ ' Jaebum thinks with disgust.

The sound of a gun being cocked startles the child but despite the child's obvious state of fear, they bravely stands before the male android. "P-please, let my daddy live!" The child begs, as it reaches behind to grab fistfuls of their father's pants. "We h-haven't done a-anything w-wrong."

Jaebum watches as the male android tries to pull his child behind him to protect but his body is far too damage to be able to compete with the strength of another android, even if it is only a child. Jaebum, while having his view mostly blocked by the male android's winter coat, can see that the internal damage is beyond repair... that he had already been shot at point blank. He can tell by the sound of the android's system failing as well as the few sparks sputtered onto the pavement as the android's systems try to keep him alive.

The hitman laughs.

"Naw, your damn existence is a wrong alone. Look at you two _machines_ tryin' be humans. You should've stayed slaves, servants... but y'all tryin' be our _equal_?" The hitman barks a laugh, head thrown back.

The child narrows its eyes, furious, as the hitman laughs at them. "At least we're not monsters!" The child screeches before they launch themselves at the hitman.

The father of the child falls onto its knees as his source of support attacks the hitman. The hitman curses as the child bites down on the hitman's arm, little balled up fists beating on the hitman's body. "Argh! You fucking piece of shit!"

The father of the child begs his child to stop, begs the hitman to show mercy because the small android is only a child.

The hitman changes his grip on his shotgun, using the hand of his free arm to hold onto his shotgun.

After that, it all happens in slow motion... or maybe too quickly.

The hitman swings his shotgun at the child's head, metal against metal, and the child falls onto the pavement... a dent on the child's temple from the blow. The father shouts, slowly and with jerking motions, tries to crawl to his child. The hitman steps on the the child's cheek, forcing he child to look in the direction of their father.

"Daddy!" The child cries as their hands struggle to push the boot off their cheek, legs kicking and body squirming helplessly.

Jaebum turns his eyes away, knowing the end result.

There's a gunshot, the scream of the child, and then three shots.

"Fucking machines." The hitman's gruff voice comes.

When minutes pass, when Jaebum's senses are no longer being overwhelmed by the stench of cheap cigar and when Jaebum can no longer hear the footsteps of the hitman, Jaebum looks at the scene left.

The male android was shot once in the chest, finishing him. The child was shot once at the mouth, obliterating the jaw and the left side of their face. The second shot was to the abdomen, leaving a hole. The final shot was aimed at the child's left leg. Jaebum watches as the green blood from the parent and the child flow through the across the uneven pavement, washing over pebbles and dirt, and to the sewer grates.

"Sir, your scarf." Android C-221 repeats.

Jaebum takes the scarf from Ancii. "I think it's more likely for me to die by a human than it is for me to catch a cold."

Ancii blinks, tilting his head to the left. "But you would not die by a human, sir. You always state that you would rather take your own life than die by _human filth_. Yes?"

Jaebum wraps the scarf around his neck, nodding with a faint smile. Ancii, mimics Jaebum's nod before following behind him.

"You're damn right."


	2. District 221 (part 2)

Ancii sips at his beverage, eyes trained on the mirror in the upper right corner of the bar.

"See something interesting, Ancii?"

Ancii looks away from the mirror, eyes glancing over the drink in his hand and to his friend seated beside him. "Sir?"

Jaebum chuckles. "You were looking at the mirror for a while there."

Ancii lowers his head with a small smile. "I was... processing."

"Yeah?"

The android nods. "Sir, can I ask you a question?"

Jaebum nods at Ancii before drinking the remainder of his glass of rum. "Mhm." He hums.

"Why did you name me Ancii? My model is Android C-221... yet you have called me Ancii since the day you saved me. Do you not like my model?" Ancii questions, eyebrow arching in question.

Jaebum snorts. "There's nothing wrong with your model, believe me. You're very attractive, but I'm guessing you're not talking about your looks, huh?"

Ancii looks over to the mirror again. "No, I was not... but you believe me to be attractive?"

"That's three questions now."

"Oh, forgive me." Ancii turns his attention back to Jaebum.

"I was joking." Jaebum says with a shake of his head. "To answer your first question; I don't like calling anyone by their model name. I want to call them by what they feel makes them... _them_."

Ancii can't understand what Jaebum means by that. Ancii believes that his model name makes him who he is because his model name entails the parts that were used to create him. What is a name to someone that isn't an android? No... it's not a human versus non-human situation. Ancii has witnessed many androids who behave in a manner which many non-humans would consider to be human behavior. The _'awaken'_ androids versus the _'slumbering'_ android...

"I am broken, Sir." Ancii finally says. "I cannot understand the meaning of a name yet I am not in a state of slumber."

Jaebum turns on his bar stool to look at Ancii, both men facing one another. "I'm sorry, Ancii. When I found you-"

"Sir, you were the one that saved me. I was... I had been abused, used, and dismembered. I was left as nothing more than a head with a torso. Pieces of me were taken, sold or repurposed for cleaning technology or for entertainment purposes. You saw something in me, what it was I do not know... but I am here in optimal working conditions because of you. I owe you my life, Sir."

Jaebum places his hand over Ancii's left, giving it a firm squeeze. "No, you're here because you fought for your life."

Ancii knows Jaebum will never admit the truth about just how much he helped Ancii so Ancii decides to let the conversation end there, for the umpteenth time.

"And about you being attractive, you have no problem in that department. Trust me."

Ancii looks back at the mirror, this time to take in his appearance. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Yeah, true, but you have the type of beauty that people would want on their H-Grams; holograms, y'know? Billboards, televisions, in-home models?"

Ancii isn't convinced. He can see that his skin tone is a, deep almost wholly, dark chocolate with a soft sheen that some have mentioned as being _alluring_. At the same time, his secondary skin tone is made of metallic baby blue; symmetrical streaks from his cheekbones out and up to his temples and disappearing behind his white dreadlocks tied up into a tight and high ponytail. His eyes are soft lavender, designed so to ensure that he is seen as trustworthy, soft. He is a companion android after all. Ancii has always wondered why if his purpose was to be a companion android, specifically for ease, that his physique seemed to be of that of a bodyguard type of android. He is tall, measuring a little over 6'2, with a muscular physique, and a strong jawline. He could have easily been a bodyguard android or even an escort android.

What is attractive, appealing, about an android that sends mixed signals about what his purpose?

"You don't think you're attractive?" Jaebum asks as he pays for their drinks and readies himself to leave the bar. "You can't expect others to love you if you don't love yourself first."

Love has always been a confusing topic for Ancii so he decides to follow Jaebum out instead of touching on the topic further.

"Sir, have you heard of the news regarding the Department of Security and District 221?"

Jaebum sighs, holding the door open for Ancii. They walk down the sidewalk, side-by-side. "Yeah. Apparently it only takes a little over one-hundred and ten cases for them to decide that District 221 is possibly _dangerous_." Jaebum snorts with a roll of the eyes. "Their gonna send a handful of shitty officers, they'll last a month tops, they'll leave, we'll be put under curfew for a few weeks, and then after a couple of months the same shit will repeat. It's an endless cycle that end up costing _us_."

Ancii nods in agreement. "Their procedure do not have the intent of assistance but rather to make the rich richer and the poor poorer... and the poorest deceased, yes?"

Jaebum nods.

They fall silent but the sounds of the bustling night life fills what would otherwise be comfortable silence between the two men. The neon lights, the scent of freshly made fried treats as well as non-human food, fill the air around them and Ancii finds himself glancing at the stands whenever he detects a new scent. Jaebum notices.

"How's that AC-JellyDoughnut look?" Jaebum asks, pointing at what appears to be a doughnut to Ancii.

"I cannot digest human foodstuff, Sir." Ancii states, eyeing the food both with interest and wary curiosity.

Jaebum chuckles. "It's not for human. The _jelly_ is made using a semi sol-gel substance, the chemicals used to make the jelly are all android friendly, or else Mrs. Lu-Yen wouldn't be selling these. Two AC-JD's please, keep the change Mrs. Lu-Yen."

Ancii takes the green colored doughnut, wrapped in a brown napkin, and hurriedly follows after a jogging Jaebum. "You were avoiding hearing yet another history lesson from Mrs. Lu-Yen, yes?"

Jaebum smiles around a mouthful of his purple colored doughnut. "Mmhm."

Ancii shakes his head. "Sir, there is no need to eat so quickly. You will get indigestion."

Jaebum waves a dismissing hand. "Mmphm."

Ancii arches an eyebrow. "Sir, I understand thirty-one languages but muffled is not one of them... at least not your version of it."

"I was trying to say," Jaebum swallows, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. "What do you know about DOS? Have you picked up any new information about what their plan is this time?"

Ancii hands his doughnut over to Jaebum after a bite. "I uncovered a classified document with a possible course of action regarding the team that could be deployed to District 221. Their tactic, as written on the document, states that the lives of civilians is and will be second priority to that of the deployed DOS team. The goal, first and foremost, will be to reduce the crime rate of District 221 as swiftly and discreetly as possible."

"Which translates to kill anyone that so much as gets suspicious about them." Jaebum summarizes after finishing the second doughnut. "How many teams could be deployed?"

"Nothing has been confirmed as of yet but is possible to have three different teams deployed. One would be the investigative team, the second the force task, and the third-"

"Either the bosses or a team of assassins." Jaebum finishes for Ancii, grimacing. "I don't know which would be worse honestly."

Ancii nods. "Sir... I know you feel strongly for District 221 but... it might be in your best interest to leave District 221. I am confident in my abilities to forge documents that will allow us clearance to the upper districts."

"Ancii, I don't doubt your skills... but I can't leave. If I turn a blind-eye, it won't just be-" Jaebum slows his stride.

"It will be more than an android child and their father. It will be the slaughtering of families, the elderly, and the disabled. Death of our kind is a norm in our district, you wish to avoid an escalation to genocide... yes?" Ancii inquires with caution.

Jaebum sighs. "If the DOS gets involved, I'm not sure we'll be able to avoid genocide."

The two men take the long way back to their home, grabbing snacks every now and then for the two that Jaebum ends eating. The night is chilly and the moon is full. Sounds of celebration ring out throughout the night and Jaebum can't help but to find solace in the laughter and cries of joy. How people can find happiness in such a disaster of a situation that is their, is beyond Jaebum. Maybe it is the fact that they are aware that any moment they could be executed or sold off that makes them cherish their life all the more, to the point where they are able to find joy in even the smallest of events.

The arrive to their apartment, it only being in a slightly better shape than most of the buildings of the city.

Jaebum takes the lead, Ancii always takes the rear in order to ' _ensure safety_ ' despite Jaebum's resistance. Jaebum is a stubborn man but second to Ancii. The steps creak under their boots and the air is heavy with the stench of sex and smoked illegal substances. Jaebum can hear Ancii muttering the name of the drugs as if they ingredients to a recipe, one with a distasteful end product.

When they reach their floor, the air is cleaner- almost entirely so- and the appearance of the walls are mostly clean as well. "At least our floor is... livable." Jaebum cracks a wry smile.

"That would have to do with you threatening to, and I quote, _paint the walls red and the floor green_ if you were to hear so much as a squeak after twenty-three hundred." Ancii enters before Jaebum, securing the area before giving Jaebum the OK.

"Well, I only carried the threat out with that one drug dealer. He had it coming." Jaebum shrugs as he closes the door behind him. "I'm gonna take a shower, you-"

"Will prepare a nutritional dinner for the two of us." Ancii says as he heads to the kitchen.

"-rest. I was gonna tell you to rest. You know, continue reading that philosophical book of yours?"

Ancii chuckles. "Well, that can surely wait. That is a want not a need, such as your nutritional necessities that you have been overlooking as of late."

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "Yes, dad."

So much for going directly to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to update so soon but here I am and here is the next chapter. I know things are moving quite slowly but I want to establish the environment first before moving onto the Jackson and Jaebum interactions. Please do leave comments on what you liked, disliked, and how I can improve. Thank you!


	3. Another Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a very short chapter but I think it would be best to separate the chapters into two minimum rather than have one long chapter. The next few chapters will be setting the environment of Jackson. If combining the next chapter or expanding on this one is favored by you, the reader(s), I will return to this chapter and extend it. Thank you!

"Dammit, I hate it when they run."

"L-Leave me alone!"

Jackson sprints to his left, managing to hide into the alleyway just before a spray of bullets is unleashed. Jackson turns into the alleyway as he glances down at his weapon, muttering a curse under his breath as it blinks 'overheated'.

He just had to give the newbie the better weapon.

"Android-B23, this is Special Agent Jackson Wang!" Jackson shouts when gunfire ceases.

"Stay away!" Android-B23 shouts.

"I can do that but only if you hear me out, alright?!"

Jackson glances down at his weapon again, rolling his eyes as his weapon reads _re-booting_. Of _course_. If Jackson's target manages to analyze Jackson's weapon, if he understands how exposed Jackson is, Jackson won't leave the scene alive.

"You... you said your name is Jackson Wang? Y-you're the one... you're the one that helped Angela?" Android-B23 hiccups, wiping at his artificial tears. "Angela said that there was Jackson Wang... that he's trustworthy."

"Yes, I helped her. If you know her then you know that you can trust me." Jackson swipes the right side of his gun, looking away as the gun de-materializes into small neon blue and purple holographic shapes that re-materializes into a bracelet. With the bracelet slash weapon clicked onto his right wrist, he sighs.

_'Jinyoung did always say that I would die do something stupid.'_ Jackson thinks with a smirk.

"If... If you know her, what's my name?" Android-B23 asks, leveling his weapon at Jackson's forehead when Jackson steps from his hiding.

"Your given name was Black but Angela said that it was too tough for a soft guy like you. She said Arion fitted you better. Because you have a beautiful singing voice." Jackson speaks from memory with a soft voice as he steps into the middle of the empty street.

"She...." Arion sniffs. "She's okay?"

"She misses you." Jackson says. He moves his hands up to the sides of his head as he walks continue his slow approach to Arion. "She told me how she would play the piano and you would sing to whatever she composed. You two could spend an entire night and morning in each other's company. She wants to see you again."

Arion's hand shakes, aim lowering from Jackson's head down towards his chest and further until-

Arion jerks the gun up, aim back at Jackson's forehead. "Where is she?! I want to see her!"

Jackson stops. "I can't let you see her. Right now, you're a threat and I can't allow anyone in or out. You know just like I know that this section has been isolated. The only way I can let you see her is if you surrender."

"Surrender? Surrender?! Why? So you can shoot me as soon as I lower my weapon? I don't think so." Arion glares at Jackson, finger tightening around the trigger.

"You shot a man-"

"He was abusing Angela and none of you bastards did anything because we androids don't deserve the same treatment. We're objects for your fucking pleasure! I was sick and tired of seeing Angela beaten and and-" Arion growls. "Toyed with! She was dismembered and raped and left limbless for days until- I found her one day, eyes lifeless-"

"But because of you she's safe. You saved her and now she wants to save you. If she told you that you can trust me, if you believe her words -"

"Shut up! I trust her with my life but you-? You are _human_. You can't be trusted!"

"Sir!"

_'Well, shit-'_ Jackson grimaces. "Agent Kim, stand down!" He shouts, glancing behind him at the new recruit.

"S-Sir, you have a weapon trained at your head-"

"And I'll blast his head off if you don't drop your goddamn weapon!" Arion shouts, shooting once and grazing Jackson's outer thigh.

Jackson grits his teeth against the pain, nearly switching his weight from his injured right to his uninjured left but he manages to keep a close-enough poker face. The last thing Jackson needs is to spook Android-B23 further.

"Agent Kim, lower your weapon! Now!"

Agent Kim bites down on his quivering lip but slowly lowers his weapon, kicking it away as instructed by Arion. He slowly kneels onto the pavement, hands behind his head, and assumes a defenseless position; belly-down.

"Sorry," Jackson apologizes to Arion. "His name is Kim Yugyeom, a new agent, and it's his time on the field. I gave him my weapon, a breach of regulations, to make him feel safer but I never suspected him to actually try to use it. Can you forgive him?" Jackson flashes Arion his signature sweet smile.

After a hard minute of an unchanging expression, Arion nods solemnly as he lowers his weapon. "For Angela."

"For Angela." Jackson repeats.


	4. To Dream, To Hope

"I'm really really sorry." Yugyeom apologies... again.

Jackson chuckles, eyes meeting Arion's in the rear view mirror. "Yugyeom, he already forgave you and you forgave him, but if you keep apologizing; he might just change his mind and shoot you."

Yugyeom's eyes widen but before he can stutter an apology for his apologies, Arion interrupts.

"I'm not shooting anyone." Arion smirks, looking over at Yugyeom as he adds, "Agent Wang took my gun."

"W-wait, does... you would shoot me if you had a gun?" Yugyeom whips his head over his shoulder to stare at a Arion in horror.

Jackson and Arion share a laugh that only grows at Yugyeom's squeaked _'that's not funny'_.

"I wouldn't shoot anyone." Arion reassures Yugyeom once his, and Jackson's, laughter die down to soft chuckles. "I don't like violence." He sighs.

"You had your gun aimed at my superior." Yugyeom whispers as he faces forward in his seat.

"Yeah, well... I'm sorry about that." Arion looks to his left and out the window as they drive down the street. "It's hard for androids, ya know? Surviving is hard but it's not that... simple. You get paranoid because you don't know whom you can trust. You doubt yourself sometimes... makes you wonder if you're really you or if you've been hacked and are just a mindless puppet. Then you see models, like your own models, and you can't help but feel sorry for them. You want to save 'em because you know what it feels like to obey day-to-day and each day it breaks you a little more before you just-"

"Break free?" Jackson guesses when Arion's pause stretches well past ten seconds.

"Or just break." Arion shrugs. "I don't know politics, don't care for 'em either-"

"Amen." Jackson nods in agreement.

"-but I _know_ that I feel. I know that I am alive, that I exist. Those other models don't... but what if they're fighting through it with minor malfunctions here and there? What about the ones that are taken apart while they're becoming sentient?" Arion sighs with a shake of his head. "But I guess I should be looking out for my own ass before worrying about others. That's also a goddamn problem too. We androids are so damn busy trying to survive that we can't help other androids. It's fucked up."

"Yeah, it is. Humans are great at fucking things up." Jackson gives a wry smile to Arion though the mirror, one that Arion acknowledges with a nod of his head. "But I think that we can change that."

"Oh, yeah?" Arion scoffs. "With what, rainbows and unicorns? A little flick of a magical wand and presto!" He moves his finger in a semi-circle before flicking it up, mimicking the execution of a spell with a wand.

"No," Jackson laughs. "Through blood, sweats, and tears. Hard work, perseverance, optimism, and a little luck, we'll all get to that point where we can co-exist happily and safely. It's not an easy road, that's obvious, but nothing worthwhile is ever easy. I mean, looks at us, we're getting along just fine."

Arion runs his hand through his hair. "If we forget the bit about me nearly blowing your head off."

Yugyeom stiffens. "But-"

"I don't like violence but I'm not fond of being dead either. I had to be sure of whom I was dealing with."

They fall into silence, listening to the low volume of the trance music playing from the radio.

"Angela likes trance." Arion smiles, eyes closing with his head pressed against the car window. "It's her guilty pleasure, she likes to call it. She prides herself in her classical tastes, kinda old fashion but don't tell her I said that." He chuckles. "She's charming."

Yugyeom turns his attention back to Arion, smiling. "You really love her, don'tcha?"

Arion nods. "If everything works out, I'll be proposing to her in two and a half years."

"Wow, that's... kinda specific? Why the half?" Yugyeom asks.

"Angela wants to get married in the summer. She wants a sunset wedding with her closest friends." Arion pulls out his necklace from under his shirt. "She gave me this... she said I'm special to her."

Yugyeom swears he sees a blush creep up Arion's cheeks but the darkness of the night isn't enough to allow Yugyeom a clear view, not even the neon lights they pass can give Yugyeom a better view. Do androids even blush?

"I... you guys are gonna tell me that I'm lying but... I, a while back, kinda decided that I'm just...." Arion sighs heavily. "If she doesn't love me, ya know like a lover, I'll still support her and just... I just want to be her friend." Arion frowns as he watches Jackson and Yugyeom share a look.

"What?" Arion asks.

"Nothing. That's very mature of you. Not a lot of people would be selfless enough to say that." Jackson smiles. "We really need more people like you."

"What, like androids?"

"Arion," Jackson rolls his eyes. "I mean more selfless and understanding people. Whether that's humans, androids, or cyborgs."

"Cyborgs?" Arion chuckles. "Androids and humans living together is one thing but cyborgs? They're killing machines, created by your kind for the sole purpose of eradicating anyone that rises against the creators."

Jackson smiles, weakly. "They're not... they're not bad. They're unique but-"

"Yeah? When was the last time you met one? How did it go?" Arion asks.

"I... well, I've never met one. In person. To communicate with." Jackson admits softly.

"Consider yourself lucky. The only thing more frightening than seeing one is being the target of one." Arion wraps his arms around himself. "I was left to die, nearly goddamn obliterated. Angela found me and did her best to put me back together."

"That's why you're a cross." Yugyeom whispers. "I'm sorry-"

"'s fine... 'least you didn't call me a _mal-breed_ or _parts_. Cross kinda sounds cool." Arion shrugs. "Anyways, Angela spent months tryin' to find compatible parts at pawn shops, dealers, and dump sites. Grey, black, white, tan- all these colors got me looking like a bland rainbow... but Angela said it makes me unique. She can tell you the details herself, I'm kind of tired of talking."

"Androids get tired?" Yugyeom asks. Well, that was news to him.

Arion chuckles. "No, we don't get _tired_ like you humans. We have a sleep mode where our systems need to stop all main functions to scan and repair damages. When we wake up we get updates about our condition ranging from the smallest details as needing polishing to software updates to emergency surgery."

"Oh... wow, wow that's really cool." Yugyeom's eyes light up, curiosity taking over his shyness. "So, how do you do repairs without breaking your skin?"

Arion grins. "You do know that android and human skin are two very different things, right? First of all, our skin is only smooth at the surface. The level of toughness depends on our original built model; meaning that the higher the grade the tougher our skin. If you get past the skin, you get down to the metal and the main type also depends on the type of android they are. If you want a tough robot, you get steel as the base but if you want a softer or lighter robot, you choose aluminium. I'm not a techie but even I know that the real deal is the central processing unit."

Yugyeom slides back down into his seat, turning to face the front. "I'm never gonna pass my exam like this. That's already too much information."

Jackson chuckles. "You're trying to remember everything, word-to-word, so of course it's gonna sound overwhelming. I'll help you study tonight, how's about th-"

"Car, 3 o'clock!" Arion shouts, throwing himself to the left of the car and tucking in.

"Shi-" Jackson curses as he sees the car incoming far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Fleeting Dreams, Dying Hope [part 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this chapter will be divided into three parts. It feels wrong forcing myself to elongate this chapter for the sake of having a long chapter so I decided it would flow better if I were to split the chapters. If after the next chapter the readers inform me that it would flow better together, then I will condense it into one chapter, but for the time being, I think this is the best course. Thank you :)

Jackson comes to the sound of distant sirens blaring and a pulsing headache... and the suffocating scent of smoke. "F-Fuck...." Jackson hisses.

He can't rely on his tunnel vision and even if it weren't for the tunnel vision, the smoke wouldn't allow him to see much either. He also can't rely on his voice, to call for help, because the hissed cursed did a number on his throat; how could he get a word out above a whisper?

Jackson groans, involuntarily, as broken pieces of memory hammer in from all sides. It's all a blur of garbled words and clouded images that he has no control of. They come in with waves of pains, intensity depending on the length and volume of words and images. They don't help.

He can't remember why he's in pain, why there's smoke, and why he's having memory difficulties but he figures that should all take a backseat for the moment. Right now, Jackson needs to get away from the smoke.

A slow attempt to move his right arm immediately makes it obvious that his shoulder is dislocated. He goes slack with a groan of pain, throat throbbing from the exertion. Great. He moves his left arm, much slower than he did his right, and is relieved to find it working. Sure, it could probably be a mangled mess and it could just be pure adrenaline helping him move it without breaking down into broken sobs, but at least it's working better than his right. He's careful as he feels around his surroundings.

There's glass... above his head? Shards... different sizes. His hand jerks as he succumbs to a coughing fit, lungs burning.

Right, no time. Who knows how long he's been in his current situation?

Jackson forces his eyes open, fights through the sting of the smoke and tries to find a little clarity through his tunnel vision and smoke. He sees metal, pavement, fire-

An image, a memory, rushes him suddenly. He hears tire screeching, someone shouting in warning, and then-

"Shit." Jackson moves his left hand to his chest, feeling down his seat belt to the buckle. It takes a few clicks, a bit of tugging and squirming- despite his body's protesting- for him to free himself. Like he expected, he falls out of his seat and onto the roof of his vehicle with yet another grunt. He's sure he fell on glass but that, just like his shoulder, can wait. "Yugyeom." Jackson whispers.

"Yugyeom!" Jackson tries again while he drags himself towards the back of the car.

Jackson feels Yugyeom in his seat, body slack. There's a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that settles and grows, much like tendrils. "Yugyeom, Yugyeom- c'mon!"

He ignores how his body protests him forcing himself to shout slightly above a whisper, and tries to stir Yugyeom awake again. "Yugyeom!" Jackson shouts, volume about the same as one would use in conversation.

To Jackson's relief, he hears Yugyeom groan out Jackson's name. "Thank... God." Jackson pats Yugyeom's arm repeatedly in an attempt to bring Yugyeom to full consciousness... or at least conscious enough to be able to move. "Yugyeom, Yugyeom, wake up."

If it weren't for his shoulder, Jackson would've tried to drag them both out but Jackson is aware that in his current state, he would pass out from the strain. "Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom's head sways as he slowly comes to, coughing much like Jackson had before. "Hyu... hyung... it... hurts." Yugyeom mumbles.

"Your neck? Back?" Jackson drags himself closer to Yugyeom, sending a silent prayer to the big man upstairs that it's anything but those two.

"Leg... hurts...." Yugyeom's hands reach out in the direction of the voice, gripping onto Jackson's clothes weakly when Yugyeom's finds him. "Hyung.. what... happened-"

"Accident. There's fire... gotta leave." Jackson searches for Yugyeom's seat belt and finds that it's a lot easier to free Yugyeom than it was to free himself.

Yugyeom falls onto Jackson, both groaning and moaning in pain. "Shit.. fuck-" Yugyeom is interrupted by another coughing fit, eyes burning from the smoke the moment he opens them. "Wha-?"

"Out. Follow." Jackson orders just before he starts to army crawl towards the front of the vehicle. He managed to catch sight of the passenger window when he was crawling to the backseats to get Yugyeom and found the window shattered. Sure, that means having to crawl through glass but it sure beats trying to find another way out _and_ trying to break through. In their state, he's sure they would exhaust themselves before making any progress... and he's sure Yugyeom is working on auto-pilot, relying on ingrained emergency training. Poor kid.

When they're out, Jackson scans the area through squinted eyes. He first spots the fire, kind of hard not, and immediately decides that they need to get far from it as soon as possible.

He fights through coughs and waves of pain while helping Yugyeom up. Yugyeom shifts his weight onto his right leg as Jackson comes to Yugyeom's right side to offer him his left shoulder for support. Yugyeom drapes his arm around Jackson's shoulders as they start a slow limp away from the flame-engulfed vehicle, passing car debris every which way. Jackson grits his teeth against the sharp pain caused to his right shoulder by the weight of Yugyeom's arm draped around his right shoulder, and decides to take his mind off it by glancing back at the scene behind them.

It's... gruesome. There's a pile up of cars, smoke high in the air and fire eating away at every thing in it's path. The sounds of screams, people rushing to assist and people breaking down, finally come clear to Jackson's ear. It's horrifying... and he can't do anything to help. Jackson hates it. He hates the fact that those innocent people are in the situation that they are because of him. While Jackson still can't recall what happened after the crash exactly, he has been getting short pieces here and there. What he remembers is mostly voices and sounds, the sounds of gunfire-

Arion shouting... something. The unknown men and women barking something in turn....

Jackson sways on his feet, Yugyeom following in the movement, momentarily as the rush of adrenaline starts to trickle away and his tunnel vision begins to intensify. "Shi... I-" Jackson's eyes flutter close, body slipping away from Yugyeom.

He falls onto the pavement, air knocked out of him, and before he falls into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness- he hears a thump beside him.

_'Yugyeom....'_ Is Jackson's last thought.


	6. Fleeting Dreams, Dying Hope [part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Director Park - Park Jin Young [JYP] will only be referred to as Director Park or Director JYP  
> Doctor Park - Park Jin Young [Got7] will be referred to as Doctor Park and Jinyoung
> 
> If you are confused, please let me know and I will find a way to make the two clearer :)

Jackson's eyes flutter open, briefly, before closing against the assault of the lights overhead. "Ungh, never gonna get use to that."

"Hyung! Oh thank god, hyung, you're awake."

Jackson musters a small smile upon hearing his junior's voice. "What happened to your leg?"

"It's fine." Yugyeom replies, cheerfully.

_'Cute.'_ Jackson thinks. "What... do you mean?"

Yugyeom moves to help Jackson sit up. "Nothing broken, I just got a dislocated knee. You were worse."

Jackson notices the way Yugyeom's voice drops as the subject switches to him.

Yugyeom is a good kid. He's loyal, selfless, and righteous but Yugyeom has a soft heart. Jackson still remembers the first time he, Jackson, was injured while on duty with Yugyeom. Truth be told, it had been a bad gunshot wound but that day, Yugyeom became the first partner Jackson has had to cry in a state of panic... while still trying to help him. Yugyeom's hands and torso were red with Jackson's blood and Yugyeom's face wet with never-ending tears. Despite Yugyeom's obvious state of panic, Yugyeom stayed with Jackson the entire ride to the hospital- Yugyeom even talked to him in an attempt to keep Jackson awake. Yugyeom's voice was broken, uneven, and Jackson had to struggle to understand what Yugyeom had been saying- something about a picnic and the weather that day- but it really touched Jackson, it touched Jackson that a new kid would go so far for someone he had just met. From the moment Jackson had gotten out of surgery to the moment he had come to, Yugyeom had been right there by his side.

Kind of like now.

"Dislocated shoulder, stitches to the back of my head, few cuts and scrapes, and a concussion." Jackson shrugs his good shoulder. "I heard the doctor talking to you."

Yugyeom frowns. "Hyung, you had a grade 3 concussion-"

"Yeah, it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. Good thing I have a hard head, right?" Jackson chuckles but Yugyeom narrows his eyes. "Yugy-"

"No, hyung, no! It's not funny. You've gotten shot more times than I can count-"

"Yugyeom, don't exaggerate-"

"-and you're breaking bones left and right-"

"That was one time, Yugyeom."

Yugyeom throws his hands in the air, frustrated. "-and then you expect me to just laugh along as you walk a tightrope between life and death!"

Jackson sighs as he shifts on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. "What do you want me to do, cry?"

Yugyeom blinks. "I- _seriously_?"

"What?" Jackson asks. "You either cry or laugh at life-"

"How about taking precaution?!" Yugyeom shouts.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Next time how about I just Leviosa the car away? Danger? I'll just Adava Kadavra left and right." Jackson says through squinted eyes and flicks of an imaginary wand. "Pssh pah pew pew pew, begone great thotting evil! You're not gonna fuck this tight little sphincter!"

Yugyeom stares at Jackson as Jackson flicks his wrist around. "Painkillers?"

Jackson peers over at Yugyeom. "What?"

"I-" Yugyeom snorts and shakes his head. "Nothing, hyung. Just... recover alright so we can go home. I hate hospitals...."

"So do I."

Yugyeom stiffens, hands gripping the armrest of his chair. "Di-Director Park- w-why-?" He turns his slowly to look back at Director Park over his shoulder.

Director Park holds his hand up, letting Yugyeom know that Yugyeom doesn't have to greet the director. "It's good to see that the two of you are alive and well."

"Yes sir!" Yugyeom salutes, right hand over the center of his chest.

Jackson aims a goofy grin at Director Park, presents him with only the highest level of finger guns known to mankind, and replies, "Ay ay Cap'n Park, arrrrighty in the good ol' noggin'."

Director Park glances at Yugyeom and Yugyeom curls into himself just the slightest bit. "He... he's been given painkillers... b-by Doctor Park."

Director Park nods. "Well, Special Agent Jackson, I came here personally to inform you of your transfer but since you're not currently in a state to discuss such delicate matters-"

Jackson wriggles his fingers, eyebrows furrowed, as he mumbles a string of nonsensical words.

"I- uh... I think he wants to know why-?" Yugyeom tries, words slow and tone one of confusion.

"YES!" Jackson shouts, clapping his hands together before falling into a fit of giggles.

Director Park turns to Yugyeom. "My secretary has made the arrangements to send auditory and visual documentation regarding the transfer of his and yours position to District 221."

Yugyeom's eyes go wide. As in the district with the highest crime rate? The district where humans go missing and androids are found in pieces? That district? The last thing Yugyeom heard about District 221 was that it was going to be handled by a select group of three from the Department of Security, Department of Safety, and the Department of Documentation. Yugyeom wouldn't be worried if it had just been Security and Documentation but for Safety to get involved? Everyone knows that it will be a bloodbath... _at best_. Yugyeom is terrified of the idea of having to go to District 221, but he's more terrified of the thought of having to go with members of the Department of Safety looming about.

Yugyeom looks at Jackson, who's busy blankly staring at the overhead lights. Yugyeom swallows hard.

"Sir, can... what if I go instead of Special Agent-"

"It wouldn't be a problem if you were a Special Agent yourself but your ranking is not only junior to his but you're new to the force, not to mention that Special Agent Jackson is the officer currently handling your performance evaluation. If you choose to separate yourself from him, you will have to re-take the exam to be accepted into the Department of Security and I specifically remember you barely passing." Director Park states, voice bland.

Yugyeom lowers his head. ' _Director Park is right... I'm so useless. I barely made it in and I've been mooching off Jackson ever since. I can't even protect hyung now._ '

"The decision is final. You will be receiving the files indicating your placements, tasks, restrictions, permissions, and monetary allowances. I wish you both well a fast recovery." Director Park bows his head lightly and turns to make his way out the door.

"Yessir, don'tcha worry Park Man- if life tries to fuck my sweet ass, I'll lube up and come back up swinging 'cuz no matter how fat of dick life shoves down my-"

Yugyeom scrambles, as best as he can with his injured leg, to Jackson to cover his mouth. "Oh god, _hyung_!" He hisses.

Director Park glances over his shoulder at the two. He sees Jackson with a thumb up and Yugyeom with a forced smile. "Make sure he doesn't take anymore painkillers."

Yugyeom nods his head in rapid agreement until Director Park leaves.

"I see the pills kicked in, huh?" Doctor Park hums, sliding the door close behind him. "I'm sure he's not in pain."

Yugyeom frowns at Doctor Park. "What did you give him?"

"Painkillers." Doctor Park slips his hands into the front pockets of his white lab coat. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, it was obvious to me and the _director_ of our department." Yugyeom hisses.

Doctor Park keeps a blank expression as he snaps his fingers. "Oh, what a pity. Must be terrible. I'm truly sorry."

Yugyeom frowns but before he can ask Doctor Park why he's such a dick, a blinking light blue orb flies around him before stopping in front of Doctor Park. Doctor Park holds his hand out to the orb and the orb materializes as a ring around Doctor Park's thumb. "What's that?" Yugyeom asks.

"Video evidence of Jackson embarrassing himself in front of his boss." Doctor Park chuckles as he looks Jackson over.

"What?! You-"

"Oh, calm down. I'm using it as blackmail-"

"Blackmail?!"

Doctor Park frowns. ' _Guess who's getting their name changed to parrot in my contacts list._ ' He thinks sourly before trying to get his sentence out for a second time. "For food. Jackson never invites me out when he's splurging."

"Maybe because you'll leave him a broke man."

Doctor Park shrugs. "I've offered to pay him back with my body but I guess his standards are just too high."

"Or maybe you're too much of a dick." Yugyeom grumbles.

"I'm flattered, really, but I don't have _too much_ dick for Jackson. I'm sure he can take me well." Doctor Park dodges Yugyeom's punch aimed at his stomach, laughing. "Jealous? I wouldn't mind lowering my standards to have a one-night stand with you, if you're so desperate for me."

Yugyeom's ears burn red as he watches Doctor Park leave the room.

"Ah," Doctor Park halts at the door. "The effects of those painkillers will wear off in about five or so hours. Just let him sleep it off." Doctor Park winks at Yugyeom. "My office door is open for you if you want a quickie while Jackson sleeps-"

Yugyeom hurls a pillow at Doctor Park that ends up hitting the door. Yugyeom hears Doctor Park laugh that annoying laugh of his as he walks off.

Between learning the news of their transfer and having to deal with Doctor Park, Yugyeom might just die from the waterfall of stress. Honestly, he would take working and living in District 221 over dealing with Doctor Park any day. Yugyeom sighs as he looks at Jackson.

"Hyung, why are you friends with Doctor Park? You could do so much better."

Jackson makes a grabbing or possibly squeezing motion with his hand. "He's got one juicy plump peach." Jackson snorts.

Yugyeom looks out towards the window. "I must be in hell."


	7. No Update - Author Notes

Hello everyone! I want to first say that I am  _not_ abandoning this work, so you may breathe now :)

However, I do want to say that I will be putting this work on hold for the time being.  I was busy for two months working on exams and studying for my finals.  The last weeks of December I took as a breather and as time for my family.  Now, my current courses are very demanding in time and dedication which means I won't have time to update as I would hope.  Most of the time I may have an idea or two but won't have the time and other times I will have the time but would be unable to overcome writer's block.

I don't have any high expectations for this story (as in I'm not aiming for certain amount of readers and/or comments) but I do want for the readers to enjoy it and because of this, I do not want to rush the story (in fact I have been thinking of re-writing chapters, keeping the plot but focusing more on Jackson and Jaebum and the world versus the addition of other characters).

 

I will, however, will be writing short stories (more likely than not will be one-shots, probably mainly 18+) until I can dedicate myself more to the story.  I have been thinking about how to go about all of this so nothing is set in stone and I more than welcome advice and critique.

Thank you for reading and I apologize for the delay!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work! I hope that you enjoyed reading and I look forward to reading your comments on how I may improve and/or what you thought of it. Thank you!
> 
> Special Note: The tags used can and are likely to refer to characters outside of the main (Jaebum and Jackson). For example, Child Abuse and Child Death apply to the the android child murdered in chapter one.


End file.
